Never Letting You Go
by emeyers
Summary: Summary: AU. Day after Thanksgiving and Jeremy only wants to stay in bed and sleep; unfortunately, his boyfriend, Tyler, interrupts those plans, which Jeremy doesn't mind until a reluctant spike of insecurity shifts their fluffy morning cuddle into something more intimate.


**Disclaimer**: Nothing that you guys recognize belongs to me.

**Warnings**: Slash, Nonrelated, Language, Explicit Sexual Content, & Implied Alcohol and Drug Use

**Note**: Slight alternate universe from Vampire Diaries Seasons One and Two. Characters still alive include, Richard Lockwood, Vicki Donovan, Aimee Bradley, Jenna Summers, and Alaric Saltzman. Tyler's only a werewolf and not a vampire/werewolf hybrid; he and Jeremy are in an established relationship. Alaric and Jenna are dating as are Elena and Damon. No Klaus, Katherine, Stefan, or Original Vampires in this universe. Sorry.

**Never Letting You Go**

Fingers trace down my spine in a teasing caress while his mouth litters wet, open-mouthed kisses along my neck and spine. Groaning, I squeeze my eyes shut and bury my face in my pillow, gripping my sheets tighter; it's too early for this. Hopefully, if I lie here and don't move, he'll give up.

Then again this is Tyler Lockwood with a middle name of Persistence.

As predicted, my lack of response only encourages him to continue; after a few moments of silence, filled with the gentle, rhythmic echo of rain against the roof, my mattress dips and then a warm body presses against mine, arms looping around my waist and tugging me closer. An involuntary whimper erupts from my lips, which prompts a quiet chuckle from Tyler.

"Wake up, pup," he whispers in my ear. "I know you can hear me, Jeremy."

Sighing, I blink my eyes open and mock glare up at him. "It's impossible to hide anything from you," I mutter, my voice still scratchy from sleep.

"Werewolf, enhanced hearing has its advantages." He presses his nose against my neck and inhales, one of his hands sliding down my side. Unbidden, my head tips back and I groan at the exposure of more skin. "You're in an affectionate mood."

"Considering the dream you interrupted, can you blame me?"

"Oh you were dreaming about me, pup?"

"One of the perks of being your boyfriend," I say with a yawn.

He chuckles. "That's a good reason."

Humming my agreement, I push myself into a sitting position, stretching my arms and grunting as my muscles pop. I shoot a quick glance at my clock and sigh: 8:45 AM. Why'd I hook up with a guy who enjoys waking up early again? Because of the way he makes you feel, a voice says from the back of my mind. Unable to disagree, I blink over at Tyler and offer him a semi-sleepy smile, which he returns before leaning over and gazing his lips over mine. Overhead, the soothing tap-tap-tap of the rain turns into a steady downpour. I scoot closer to Tyler as our furnace rumbles to life.

"So how long have you been here?" I ask and lick my lips as we pull away.

He shrugs. "Maybe a few minutes; Jenna let me in and said to tell you that she, Alaric, Elena, and Damon went shopping and, with it being Black Friday, they'll be a while." I shudder at the thought of waiting in long lines, wasting time circling the parking lots in search of finding a space, and then fighting the hordes of people all arguing over the latest "must have" items in clothing, kitchenware, and various gadgets. No thank you. I'd much rather stay home, either curled up in bed or in front of the TV. "I tried waking you earlier," Tyler continues, "but you are one sound sleeper, Jeremy Gilbert."

"Not my fault that Thanksgiving dinner at the Gilbert household always tires me out."

"I never said it was." The hand resting on my hip slides up, slips beneath my nightshirt, and massages my stomach. I groan and arch up, propping my head in the crook of his neck and closing my eyes. Smiling, he bends down and drops a kiss on my neck.

"How was your Thanksgiving?" I ask.

He shrugs, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into my skin. "Eh…same old Lockwood Thanksgiving traditions: my dad insistent that everything must be perfect in order to reflect his success so he can flaunt it to the rest of our family while my mom does her best impression of a Stepford wife, rushing around and submitting to whatever my dad says." He dips his head and nuzzles my neck, puffs of air tickling my skin. "I would've preferred spending time here with you instead."

"I missed you too." I press a small kiss at the base of his neck before rolling over, tucking my head beneath his chin, curling one leg over his, and then fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

Tyler seizes my thigh as a sound, a mixture of growling and whining, escapes. "You have no idea what your touch does to me, Jere."

I smile. "Oh I'm well aware; why else do you think I do it?"

In a motion too quick for my human eyes to track, Tyler flips me over so I'm lying on my back before he straddles my hips and braces his arms on either side of my head. "You're nothing but a tease, Jeremy Gilbert."

I chuckle, lifting my hand and brushing my fingers over his face. "Maybe so but I think that's one of the reasons you keep me around despite people like Vicki Donovan, Caroline Forbes, and Aimee Bradley vying for your attention."

At the thought of those women, I bite my lip as an unwelcome spike of jealousy swells in my chest. It'd be easier for Tyler if he dated one of them. All three women are perfect, acceptable girlfriend candidates: Caroline, the blonde, Barbie cliché with form-fitted clothes and a confident but playful personality, Vicki, the girl-next-door type with a flirtatious edge and clothes that leave nothing to the imagination, and Aimee, an all around good girl always ready for fun, no matter the situation. Then there's me, a walking advertisement for everything that Tyler shouldn't want and his parents advised against. Yet, Tyler chose me and I can't help worrying that someday he'll decide I'm no longer worth his attention.

"I've gotta do something to keep him interested," I whisper to myself.

Unfortunately, with Tyler's werewolf hearing, he catches my comment and an unfamiliar emotion darkens his face as he sits up and stares. "Wait, Jere, are you…" his eyes narrow in confusion, "are you jealous or worried that I'm gonna abandon you?"

I sigh, glancing aside and cursing my inability to not only censer my thoughts but allowing whatever I'm feeling to bleed through into my actions and words. "Tyler…" I chew on my bottom lip and shake my head, unable to understand my hesitation about confiding in him; not only are we boyfriends, but over time we've become best friends too. It should be easy to talk to him…right? "Just look at you. You're Mr. Popular Football captain whereas I'm just an ex-druggie screw up. Why you picked me, I'll never understand, especially when you can and have had amazing girls like Vicki, Aimee, and Caroline. There's really not much I can offer you."

"That's where you're wrong, Jeremy. Yes, we may have started out as enemies but you're the first person I've met who doesn't expect anything from me. My dad, confident that I'll follow his footsteps, insists on quizzing me nonstop in preparation of me becoming the next Mystic Falls Mayor while my mom only cares about the bragging rights that go along with having the "perfect son." What I do doesn't matter so long as it doesn't tarnish her precious reputation. Even at school and among my friends, they expect things from me, but not you." His face softens into a smile as he cups and caresses my cheek. "You just see me…Tyler Lockwood and you have no idea how freeing it is to be loved for who I am and not what I can offer."

I swallow hard as I listen to him. I never realized how much I meant to him. "You're so much more than you think, Tyler," I say, tilting my head and kissing the inside of his wrist. "You're an amazing person…it's no wonder I fell for you."

"As I recall, I had to chase you for a few months."

I chuckle and shrug, recalling the days of seeing him around school but never interacting with him. Although I claimed I didn't, I, just like everyone else, had a small crush on him; however, after both my parents died in a car crash and I went to live with my aunt, I fell into a depressed life style of drinking and experimenting with drugs.

However, during my sophomore year in high school, my path crossed Tyler's on a more frequent basis and once we developed a cordial friendship, he encouraged me to stop drinking and doing drugs. It took a while, but I managed to break free and have been clean and sober for almost two years now. Whether he realizes it or not, Tyler saved my life and after that, my feelings shifted into something deeper and more intimate.

Though he'd flirt with me on occasion, it was still in the same manner that he treated everyone: platonic. So I learned to brush off his playful touches as nothing more than mere acts of friendship. About a week before graduating high school, it became too much and we got into an argument. I don't remember what about but it led to an intense wrestling match and ended with a heated make out session and whispered confession of hidden feelings.

"Well," I say, shaking aside my memories, "excuse me for not realizing you were into guys."

He lifts my hand and kisses the knuckles before pinning it above my head and leaning forward. "The only guy I'm into is you, Jeremy Gilbert, and I'm never letting you go."

"Never is a long time, Tyler. Are you sure you wanna make a decision like this so soon without checking into other options?"

"I'm serious, Jere; this isn't a joking matter," he says, his tone carrying an undercurrent of insistence. "You mean everything to me and I wanna prove it."

Arching an eyebrow, I stare up at him. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Without a word, he strips off his shirt and dumps it on the floor before locking our gazes and tugging on the hem of my nightshirt. "Will you let me?"

Swallowing at the implication, I nod and lift my arms; though no longer a virgin, I've only gone all the way with Tyler twice and the thought of seeing each other naked still unsettles me; sensing my discomfort, he removes the rest of our clothes as quick as possible before straddling my hips and positioning my comforter so it covers the bottom half our bodies. I smile before my mouth drops at the feel of his skin against mine. Leaning down, he captures my mouth, his lips sliding over mine in a slow, gentle caress. I wrap my arms around his neck and dig my nails into his back, groaning louder. His mouth twitches up in a half smirk as he once again braces his arms on either side of my head, grinding his hips down into mine, his movements slow and unhurried.

Breaking our kiss, I throw my head back and cry out as his teeth graze over my throat, nibbling and sucking on the skin. One of his hands drifts down and grips my cock, pumping it a few times. I arch up, my chest pressing against his while wrapping my arms around his neck, my nails scratching and clawing along his back. Whispered assurances echo in my ear as a saliva-slick fingertip presses and probes against my entrance. My stomach tightens as I struggle to remain calm and relax my muscles but can't help whimpering when his finger slides inside and wiggles around, stretching me wider. I continue to cling to Tyler, no longer trying to stifle the sounds spilling from my lips. By the he has three fingers inside me, I'm begging him to come inside.

After dropping a loving kiss on my forehead, he lubes up his cock and spreads my legs before thrusting forward. I cry out at the both pleasurable but painful burn as my body still fights to resist his presence. Stilling, he pauses and allows my body time to adjust before he pulls out and develops a gentle pace, focusing his attention on angling his hips until he located my prostate. Targeting that area, he increases his speed, all the while never looking away from me. I swallow hard and groan, unable to describe the emotions reflected in his gaze, his eyes flashing feral yellow and his fangs lengthening.

Repeatedly he drives into me, hitting my sweet spot over and over. Gripping his shoulders, I part my lips, panting wildly, squeezing my eyes shut, and moaning from the friction of our sweat-slicked bodies massaging each other. As our thrusts grow sloppy and even more disjointed, my eyes snap open at the tightening in my stomach.

"T-Tyler…please…so close."

He groans and buries his face in my neck. "Me too, Jere."

Arching up, I cry out when he thrusts into me one final time before my release rips through me and I feel his warm liquid spilling inside me and then leaking down my thighs. I slump back against the sheets, my ears throbbing from the deafening silence coupled with my harsh pants.

"W-whoa," I say in a breathless tone.

Tyler loosens his grip on my hips and collapses beside me. "Y-yeah, I think t-that about covers it."

After a few minutes, I reopen my eyes and stare at the werewolf above me, running my fingers through his damp hair and twirling the strands around my fingers. Sighing in content, he leans forward and kisses the corner of my mouth. Sometime later he rolls over onto his side, both of us wincing when he slips out, before he fits me into his side and nuzzles my nose. "So do you still think I will?"

"Huh?" I blink up at him, my mind still a fog of blissful pleasure. "Do I still think what?"

Amused, he cups my cheek and waits till he has my full attention. "Do you still believe I'm gonna get tired of you someday?"

"No." Shaking my head, I rest against his shoulder and drape my arm across his chest, tracing invisible patterns over his skin. "You're stuck with me just as I'm stuck with you and I wouldn't want it any other way." With a grin, he flips us over so I'm on my back and he's on top again; as he shifts even closer, our cocks collide. I whimper and arch up at the feel of his wet and hard tip, my body already reacting despite the fact that we just finished. "Fuck! Are you serious? How many times do you plan on taking me?"

Chuckling, he leans forward until our lips are inches from each other. "As many times as I can, baby boy and as many times as your body will allow, because I meant every word. You're my mate and I'm never letting you go."

**Author's Note**: I know it's been a while still I've updated any of my stories and most of you are probably anxiously awaiting the next update and I promise I am working on them, but unfortunately, updates will be a bit more infrequent for me. I've decided to return to school for my teaching credential; however, before I can apply to the program, I need to pass two tests, the CBEST and CSET among several other requirements. I've taken the CBEST but failed two of the three sections so I need to retake it. I'm hoping to work some more on my other stories over this weekend but as of Monday, I'll be back to studying. However, this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to post something for you guys to enjoy while I finish writing the rest of my updates. Please R&R to let me know your thoughts on this story.


End file.
